


The Gathering of the Flip-Hair Thingies

by kazaki



Series: Kazaki's Crossover Universe [3]
Category: Ebiten, Ib (Video Game), Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl, Kingdom Hearts, Mad Father, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flip-hair dudes gathered in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gathering of the Flip-Hair Thingies

“Dio, I need you to go outside and buy me some rose seeds.”  
“Sure thingy, Ms. Aya.”  
“Just call me Aya, okay?” she said with a sweet smile.  
“Okay.” Dio said.

This is how Dio met Garry one day. Garry is an older man with purple-ish hair and fashionable clothes who just wanders around the town. On the other hand, Dio was different.

“Dio, eh? So that’s what I’ll call you?” Garry said.  
“Yeah.” Dio said. “Nice to meet you, Garry!” 

And then his bandage was starting to drop loose.

“Hey, are you alright? Is…is that a wound over your eyes? Where did you get that injury?” Garry inquired.  
“Oh this?” Dio then took off the bandage to reveal a terrible secret.

“N-NOOOO! EEEEEKKK!” Garry screamed like a woman. “W-w-what is THAT!?”

“Oh, you didn’t notice? I’m a dead person.” Said Dio. “I just roam around the town too, and then Ms. Drevis and her mom gave me a second life, you see. Heheh.”

“Oh my God…” Garry felt nervous but calmed after a while.

One day, Dio was going outside again to run more errands for Aya. Unfortunately, he got sucked in an unknown portal which led him to a dark forest. And there, he met Garry again.

“W-what is this place?” asked Dio. “What are we doing here?”  
“Beats me.” Garry said, frightened a little bit. “Anyways, let’s get going. We need to find an exit.”

Meanwhile in the real world, Aya was starting to get worried and mad. 

“Where is that Dio…I just…”

And then, there was a knock on the door.

“Excuse me, are you Ms. Aya Drevis?” a girl asked.  
“W-why yes I am!” Aya said. “Who are you looking for?”  
“I’m looking for my friend, Garry. He told me one day that he encountered a boy named Dio, who lives with a certain Aya Drevis in this town. I’m afraid he hasn’t returned yet.”

“D-dio?” Aya was surprised. “Then that could mean…could they be really missing?”  
“Let’s go look for them!” the girl said.  
“By the way, what’s your name, little girl?”  
“Oh, my name is Ib!”  
“That’s a pretty name, Ib.”

Later on, in a much distant universe connected by distant portals and asteroids, in a place called Radiant Garden, a young scientist named Ienzo was immersed in research. 

“Look, Ienzo. I have to go to Twilight Town. There are a lot of reports of Nobodies and Heartless there. I have to go and investigate. Won’t you come with me?”  
“I’m sorry, Zexion. I’m kind of busy today. I think I’ll pass.” Said Ienzo.

And then Zexion left with his stuff.

“I’m gonna catch some autograph signees! Heheheh.”  
“Aww, no fair, w-wait…!”

But Ienzo didn’t make it.

“Oh…*sigh*…my Nobody’s just…a troll-ish guy…”

However, Zexion also fell into a trap – the same one as Dio and Garry fell in.

“A…forest?” Zexion was bewildered.

“Oh, a new guy!” Dio and Garry found him.

Much later on, in another side of the universe, in Tokyo, Japan…

“B-but how come we have to be in our ‘past incarnation forms’ on that party?”  
“It’s what Null ordered. It’s going to be another history fest, remember?”  
“Oh…that sucks. I just…feel awkward with mine…and I don’t have any other forms other than that…people are gonna judge me again. Sheesh.”  
“Don’t worry,” said Debug. “You’ll still be Filter no matter what form you’re in! Trust me!”  
“Okay…if you say so.” Said Filter.

Later at the party…

“Uhm, Filter, I have to go to the bathroom…be back in a while, okay?”  
“Oh…okay.”

Filter went outside for a while in his ‘past incarnation form’ and unfortunately, fell into a portal too.

“W-what is this place…a forest…” Filter looked around.   
“W-wait! I-I can’t transform back! Oh no…what if someone from that era recognizes me…noooo….”

“Oh, another guy?” Dio found him as he panicked. He then pretended to be okay.

The introductions began again. But there was something different.

“Just call me…Ji…okay?” Filter said. “I’d rather not say my real name. You wouldn’t understand yet.” Said Filter while flipping his red hair.

Much much later on…in another part of Japan…

“Aaarrghh…” Ren Ichimoku was struggling to get out of the portal that’s sucking him in. Hone Onna was trying to pull him out but to no avail. He eventually fell.

“W-wait a second…” Garry said as they found Ren in the forest. “How come all of the people who get sucked here have one-sided hairdo like me?”

“And me…?!” Dio exclaimed.

“That’s kind of weird…” said Ren. “But I think all of you are cute!” he said with a smile.

Everyone else blushed.

Meanwhile, a woman’s voice was heard.

“I SHALL GIVE YOU AN ITEM FROM THE SKY WITH ATTACHED INSTRUCTIONS. DO THEM AS INDICATED AND YOU SHALL BE FREE…”

A box fell from the sky. Dio and Garry opened it.

“W-what is this…a camera of sorts?” Garry said.  
“It even has a tripod!” Zexion noticed. “This is great!”  
“Hey, I see a note at the bottom of the box!” said Filter (known to them as Ji).

Instructions:  
1\. Set the camera and tripod so that it views all of you.  
2\. Perform the “Harlem Shake” while it records (you’re free to take your clothes off).  
3\. Wait for me to appear and ask all of you something, and then I shall set you free.

“T-this is…kind of embarrassing…!” said Garry.  
“Eh?” asked Dio. “What’s a ‘Harlem Shake’ by the way?”  
“Harlem Shake is the latest dance craze, Dio-kun.” Said Ren. “It’s dancing while acting drunk…don’t worry, I can teach you all that.”

‘Oh man…Debug’s gonna laugh at me for this…’ said Filter to himself.

And so the guys did as the instructions told them. Later on when they finished recording, a woman appeared out of nowhere with blinding light.

“Hello everyone. You can call me ‘Eeva’. I am glad that you have fulfilled my instructions. Now I shall ask of you something…”

The guys were all nervous.

“Can I have your Facebook addresses? I’d like to share this video with you so you can watch it.”

Indeed, all of them had Facebook accounts, even Zexion who’s from Radiant Garden. They gave it to Eeva.

“Until then…have a safe flight boys…” Eeva said with a smile as she transported them back to their respective homes.

The next day, a video on “Blue Tube” was uploaded by a user called eevaSGnn. It was their “Harlem Shake” video at the mysterious forest. It was also shared to each of their accounts, which led them to finally contact each other and meet at a café the next day.

Garry took Ib with him, while Dio took Aya along. Ren tagged with Hone Onna and Zexion went with Ienzo, his ‘somebody’. 

‘Ji’ was waiting for them at the table.

“So you guys have finally arrived.” He said.

“Ji-kun…” Garry said. “How come Eeva called you as ‘Judas Iscariot’ while your name on Facebook was ‘Vinci de Parda’? What is your real name?”

Filter laughed slightly. “Judas was my *cough* past incarnation. My real identity is an Italian student named Vinci de Parda, a.k.a. Filter.” 

“W-wait, you don’t believe me? Hold on.”

And then he transforms back to his original form.

“Ciao! Il mio nome è Vinci de Parda. Lieto di vederla.”

“S-so you’re really Italian?” Dio said.  
“Yeah…in fact, ‘Dio’ means ‘God’ in Italian. How come they call you that way, Dio-kun?”  
“T-that…I don’t know…heheheh…”

“Filter-kun!” Debug just arrived, panting and tired due to excessive running. “Sorry for being late!”  
“That’s okay.” Filter smiled. “Oh guys, this is Debug, my girlfriend…”

“Erhm…nice to meet you guys…!” Debug said with a smile.

Much later on, Dio interrupted. 

“Uhh…sorry to butt in guys, but…I kind of want to show something too. It’s another present that Ms. Aya and her mom gave me aside from being alive…”

And on that moment, he transforms into an older Dio, around 20 something years of age.

“Dio-kun…” Garry said. “You look cute!”  
“D-don’t you mean… ‘you look hot’?” said Dio to Garry with a smile.  
“Eeeeh!??” Garry shouted. “I-I’m not that kind of guy you know….!”  
“Heheheh, just kidding. Alright guys, let’s hit the town!” said Dio with a deeper voice. Aya was blushing a lot but with a ‘killer smile’. 

THE END


End file.
